novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Exeron Fighters
Exeron Fighters is Canadian-American a live-action/CGI/animated crossover fighting drama TV series. It tells the story of a widowed midddle-aged rebel commander, Edward Burton (George Clooney) and his younger brother Kenny Burton (Ewan McGregor) who is trying to liberate the world from the Sol Mastermind, Rell (Ian McKellen), and put an end of a cruel, bloody aura fighting tournament called Exeron, where boys are shirtless and wear boxing trunks (or boxing shorts) with cycling shorts hidden underneath their shorts, socks, sports shoes, mouthguards and fingerless MMA gloves with two tapes, and where girls also wear sports bras or bandeau bras, boxing trunks (or boxing shorts) with cycling shorts hidden underneath their shorts or skirts with either cycling shorts, capri leggings or leggings, socks, sports shoes, mouthguards and fingerless MMA gloves with two tapes, and where they can also use animal aura powers and super moves that could knock themselves out to death, replace the government into an elective democracy, and bring peace and order between the Human World and the Cartoon World, including justice for all Exeron Fighters and their families, their relatives and their friends who don't participate the tournament, with the help of their best friend George Damon (Arnold Schwarzenegger), the Supreme Commander of the Resistance. It is produced by Mondo Media, Cuppa Coffee Studios, Six Point Harness, Media DHX, SyFy, Tweet Animations, ZDF Enterprises (for an edited version), and 20th Century Fox. It contains intense violence, blood and gore, strong language, strong sexual content, high usage of drugs, alcohol and tobacco, and high levels of discrimination. Characters Heroes Resistance *Alden Richards as Franklin Warren (A rocket launcher-using soldier in the Resistance.) *George Clooney as Edward Burton (A middle-aged, alcoholic, traumatized, autistic, foul-mouthed doctor-turned-peace advocate who takes part of the Resistance. He also suffered PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) because he saw too much Exeron fighters fighting each other and spurting their blood in the ring. In the aftermath of the rebellion, he is now retired and is looking forward to maintain peace between the Human World and Cartoon World. He also suffered marital stress, depression, morbid ideation, suicidal ideation, dissapoinment, financial problems, bipolar disorder, sanctity of life, and autism.) *Idris Elba as Robert Worchester (A Black British man who thinks the Exeron Tournament is a tournament of "pulling the apesh*ts out of their *sses.") *Jake T. Austin as Jack Turner (A nephew of Edward Burton.) *Kris Aquino as Jessica Croft (A woman who is the girlfriend of Edward Burton. In the aftermath of the rebellion, she is also Edward's second wife.) *Ryan Reynolds as John Phillipson (A general in the Resistance who believes that Exeron fighters need a gift of life in going to heaven.) *Thomas Kretschmann as Rudolf Hertz (The Supreme Leader of the Rsistance European Branch. Later, he is elected as the Sol Mastermind of the Sol Federation, replacing Molly Roberts.) Villains Exeron Fighting Promotions *Ken Anderson as himself (The official, and also an evil ring announcer of the Exeron Tournament. He is also a minor antagonist as well.) *Steve Harvey as Bon Duke (The promoter of Exeron Promotions. He is a parody of Don King. Also, he is also a major antagonist, and also, his head is cut by guillotine by the interim government for the murder of thousands of cartoon characters. The Interim Government *Amanda Seyfried as Molly Roberts (The Sol Mastermind of the Interim Government. She is also a leader of the rebellion, and is famous for beheading anyone of those who disobey the roles with the guillotine.) The Supreme Government *Zsa Zsa Padilla as First Lady Pearson (The wife of Rell.) Exeron Fighters *A.J . Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps) *Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Alizarin Bubblegum (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Angela Smith (Mona the Vampire) *Ann (Jacob Two-Two) *Aria Blaze (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Babs Seed (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha) *Buford Orville Gaylord Pugh (Jacob Two-Two) *Carla Cabrera (Growng Up Creepie) *Carol Pingrey (The Loud House) *Carlota Casagrande (The Loud House/Los Casgrandes) *Cherry Crash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Chris-Alice Hollyruller (Growing Up Creepie) *Cindy Slam (Mucha Lucha) *Cloud Kicker (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Coco Pommel (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Cold Forecast (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Conner Cinch (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Creepie Creecher (Growing Up Creepie) *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) *Crystal Lullaby (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Diwata Aino (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Dylan Beekler (Golan the Insatiable) *Effie (Street Fighter) *Emma "The Intrepid Shapiro" (Jacob Two-Two) *Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Fleetfoot (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Fleur Dis Lee (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Fuchsia Blush (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Garden Grove (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *George Jamill (Mona the Vampire) *Giggles (The Loud House) *Ginger Owlseye (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Gloriosa Daisy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Haiku (The Loud House) *Husky Skylight (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Indigo Zap (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Jacob Two-Two (Jacob Two-Two) *Johnny Test (Johnny Test) *Jubilee The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Juri Han (Street Fighter) *Justin Time (Justin Time) *Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Lemon Zest (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Lemonade Blues (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Lavender Lace (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Limestone Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Lightning Dust (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Lisa Berry (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Lola Mbola (Robotboy) *Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Luna Loud (The Loud House) *Lynn Loud, Jr. (The Loud House) *Marco DeFoy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Margo Gru (Despicable Me) *Marble (Pokemon) *Marble Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Maudie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Melon Mint (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Michelle Conrad (3-2-1 Penguins) *Michelle Faine (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu, and Og) *Mona Parker (Mona the Vampire) *Nicole Jablowski (Mona the Vampire) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) *Night Glider (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Noah "The Fearless O'Tootle" (Jacob Two-Two) *Norman Babcock (Paranorman) *Orange Sherbette (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Peacock Plume (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Penny Plutonium (Mucha Lucha) *Pepper Twist (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Peter Bread Owlseye (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Polly Pain (The Loud House) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Princess Giant (Mona the Vampire) *Quark Fusion (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Raven McFadden (Growing Up Creepie) *Renée Ratelle (Jacob Two-Two) *Rikochet (Mucha Lucha) *Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House/Los Casgrandes) *Rose Heart (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Ruby Gloom (Ruby Gloom) *Shade the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Skipper (Growing Up Creepie) *Skyline Shores (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Snails (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Snips (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sour Sweet (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Spitfire (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sugar Belle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sugarcoat (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sunny Flare (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Suri Polomare (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sweeten Sour (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Tabby (The Loud House) *Taffy Shade (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Flea (Mucha Lucha) *Tikal the Echnida (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tommy Turnbull (Robotboy) *Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Tsuki The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Upper Crust (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Varity Trim (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Zapman (Mona the Vampire) *Zephyr (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Guest Characters *Billy Crawford as Jacob Henderson (A mortician who learned a lesson to the Burton Brothers.) *Udo Kier as Father Gabriel Fischer (A German priest who is hired to be the minister for the funeral for all Exeron fighters.) Episode Season 1 Episode 1: The Nightmare Begins After a terrifying genocide, the evil Sol Mastermind, Rell, puts many old and new cartoon characters into a bloody aura fighting tournament called the Exeron Tournament. He told the audience that there was a cruel retribution where the boys, girls and kids use boxing trunks, sports bras, socks, shoes and fingerless MMA gloves with two tapes and Exeron logos that contain animal aura powers and super moves that will knock everyone out. Soon, Johnny Test made a so-called "kid with the flaming hair," had made a fiery Test Fist, which it was done by Mary Test and Susan Test, who are they enslaved to forced labor by the newly-established Supreme Government. Norman Babcock, a 11-year-old boy who has the ability to see and speak to the dead, has known his powers for breaking the spell, and he doesn't know how to meet Johnny Test, but somehow, they didn't like each other about that. Jacob Two-Two, a so-called "two-plus-two-plus-two-year-old" mere boy with a wind strength of fire and the fiery dogbite is attacked by an unknown person. Sid Marlin, an inquisitive youngster who learns science with his friends and his family, and likes to play his toy, Dr. Beaks, then later teaches fighting style of breakdance to fight any opponents, as ordered by the Supreme Government, after he was imprisoned by the Supreme Government soldiers and officials. Mona Parker, a young girl with a vivid imagination, with her alter-ego being Mona the Vampire, has a vampire sense which it tingles everytime. Something unusual or odd happened, because the Supreme Government took over the Cartoon World, and enslaved them, executed them, tortured them, and/or forced its residents to become Exeron fighters, and later on, her snobbish rival, who is a horrible rich girl named Angela Smith, had a bad mouth while hearing her unstable voice, and Mona Had Enough as she was getting her mouth shut, and finally, she want to fight with her. After both of them received whipping wounds from a military officer, Mona and Angela confessed to have a fighting chance, so the match is made for the retribution, and only one can win. Soon, she gets a new power, in which it is called the "Blood to Her Nightmares," and now she wants her to defeat her to let the Supreme Government see who will be forgiven to them if one has to win, and one has to die. In this series, the Equestrian characters are in style of Equestria Girls, so Twilight Sparkle, a faithful student of Princess Celestia, her Assistant, Spike the Dog, and her friends: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, and her family were celebrating her for the first time from a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, “''Mystery Magical Cure''.” Meanwhile, the great and powerful Trixie Lulamoon, was its first main antagonist, but in this series, she was now reformed with Starlight Glitter, and they soon congratulate Twilight for being a princess, but then Celestia wants Trixie to become a princess too, and finally, a sad Sunset Shimmer was the worst person for being cruel and dishonest, and because of that, she was to steal Twilight’s crown in the first place. What Sunset is trying to do, being dishonest or good to become a princess? Until then, Equestria is soon taken over by the Supreme Government, thus enslaving its residents. Reneé "The Rattlesnake" Ratelle, a skateboarding-loving girl won a cash prize, which it is offered to the top student of the school, with the help of Jacob, Buford, and a new student Ann Kendyak, and later she started to teach how to fight with her at no time at one of the Supreme Government's finest training facilities. In a fight between Applejack and Filthy Rich, both Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara are uncouple enemies when they both started fighting, but what they do started into a fight between these two girls, thus imprisoning them, and the fight between Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara is promoted by Bon Duke and the Supreme Government as punishment. Both Tsuki the Hedgehog and Jubilee the Hedgehog talk about an amped aura fighting tournament called the Exeron Tournament, and they soon began a recruitment drive for rebels to rebel against Togenstein's rule. Both Lincoln Loud and Gumball Watterson were ready to rumble in order to see who is the best, while Tsuki and Jubilee start their first rebel activity at the same time by arranging protests in and around Las Vegas, and cause violent riots in both Elmore and Royal Woods. After Rell made a cartoon explosion on Royal Woods during a bloody invasion by the Supreme Government forces, Lincoln Loud and her sisters, Lori and Luna, survived, as their Parents And Shocked Their Sisters: Leni (age 17, same as Lori), Luan (age 15, same as Luna), Lynn (Aae 14), Lucy (age 13, with her open eyes, then covers it sometimes), Lana And Lola (ages 16), Lisa (age 11) And Lily (age 8), and his friends, Clyde and Ronnie Anne, and everyone in Royal Woods became a new place, and eventually became Exeron fighters (or slaves) However, some who ran away from enslavement eventually formed the rebellion and all of United Nations peacekeepers and delegates, including heads of states and governments, ran away to Royal Woods sewers to form governments-in-exile (like the female African-American, who is the President of the United States, Mary Collins), and all of tensions against each other were put into rest, thus forming the Grand Commonwealth, an underground state that is designed to cause a rebellion against the Supreme Government, and wipe out all of it. Soon, he told the audience that the rebels would mourn the dead Exeron fighters, memoralize the events, learn that that madness is not going to stop, which it was just the beginning, and told that he and his friends who survive the genocide will never give up, because the Exeron War, a new rebellion that stands people with him against the tyranny of Rell, and attempts to stop the Exeron Tournament permanently, has begun. Episode 2: The Spirit of Compeition Episode 3: Preparing for the Rebellion Episode 4: And the Winner is... Episode 5: The Riots Episode 6: A Complete Cheater Episode 7: Such Shame and Pain Episode 8: Exeron F*ckfest Episode 9: Death is Upon Us Episode 10: The One Who is Behind This Episode 11: Pax Romane Episode 12: The Hitman Episode 13: Sh*t Something Smells Episode 14: A Rebel's Life Episode 15: Who the F*ck Killed Ursula? Episode 16: Assassination Episode 17: A Grim Reaper in Its Prime Episode 18: Terrorism Episode 19: The Maquis Episode 20: The Birthing Creche Season 4 Episode 92: Turning Point Episode 93: The Proposal Episode 94: The Purpose Episode 95: The Plan Episode 96: Liberation! Episode 97: The Final Battle, Part 1 Episode 98: The Final Battle, Part 2 Episode 99: The Final Battle, Part 3 Episode 100: The Final Battle, Part 4 At the funeral, it begins with a congregational singing of O God, Our Help in Ages Past. In the funeral, it has lots and lots of people wearing mourning outfits. As the song progressed, the pallbearers place the coffins together, and open the coffins, revealing the Exeron fighters, now laying in peace, with their eyes closed gently, their eyebrows tilted, with their small smiles on, all of the wounds and bloodstains cleaned up, their bodies feeling cold, all of them wearing Exeron attires, with both of their hands placing on their chests and of course, holding the lily flowers, symbolizing their deaths would never be forgotten. Their burial outfits consisted as same as their Exeron attires, but the only difference is that they have bronze medals that have a flying dove over a sunlight with the ears of wheat, corn and rice, and the words, "THEY SHALL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN FOR THE WORLD SHALL BE IN MEMORIES AND IN TEARS" on it, and with a date of burial, with black laces with white stripes in the middle. Back at the first scene of the series, where Edward and Daniel were looking at the glass coffins of each of Exeron fighter, a mortician, Jacob Henderson, walks nearby the brothers. He asks that Exeron was a dangerous game, and told them that since it was officially banned, the whole world will now put all of the Exeron fighters into a deep, eternal rest, and quotes from Charlotte's Web of what's life anyway, and everyone were born, lives a little while and dies, and reminds that an Exeron fighter's life cannot help being something of a mess, with all that fighting for blood and entertainment, and by helping rebels, perhaps the rebels were trying to lift up their lives a trifle because Heaven knows anyone's life can stand a little of that, and soon once. In the final scene, Edward rides on a horse to the park, feeling depressed, as he mourns in the forest over the Exeron fighters' passing, including his friends who died during the Great Genocide, his younger brother, and the rebels who gave their lives for freedom and democracy. There, he looks to the horizon and silently cries. As a tear rolls down her face and drops she looks down at it as it falls to the thin sliver of ground far below. He starts to sob and sits down, pulling his knees up and burying his head against them. Seeing the sports shoes and socks, he assumes it is Jack and tells him he wants to be left alone, but the figure replies, "But you called me here," unwilling to leave. Edward, surprised, looks up to see Lincoln Loud standing there gently smiling at him, and is surprised that he now wears also a white, orange and blue T-shirt with a doorway to heaven symbol, and a very special funerary medal. He informs him that he has finally upgraded his connections with his spiritual self, and all the Exeron fighters' spiritual selves. Stunned, he asks how he managed to perform such a feat, and Aang explains that it is when one hits their lowest point, that they are open to the greatest change. As this is said, the forms of Ronnie Anne and Gumball Watterson appear behind him, followed by Star Butterfly, Fluttershy, and hundreds of others, all of them looking toward Edward. He is now happy when he sees them once again, and this time, while the females remain unchanged, all the males wear t-shirts, they all have medals, and all of them are now bare-handed, meaning that they finally forgiven, moved on and lived in peace for all of eternity in heaven. Lincoln declares him that he is no longer alone, and he has finally moved past his spiritual block. Lincoln assumes an energybending position, touching Edward's forehead and heart. His thumbs and eyes glow white along with his silhouette. Behind him, the rest of the Exeron fighters also enter the Avatar State-like sequence with their eyes glowing. The glow around Lincoln silhouette subsides, and he steps back, still in an aura state. After, they change back to normal. Edward opens his eyes, revealing the white glow of the Exeron State. He performs all of the amazing moves from all Exeron fighters and exits the Exeron State. Lincoln had successfully used energybending to reconnect him to the dead Exeron fighters' spirits. Now he is filled with full access to all of his Exeron abilities, both physical and spiritual, he turns around to see an amazed Gabriela. The two lovingly embrace, as Edward tells her he loves her as well, and they share a passionate kiss. After, he told them that it was a beautiful medal for all of them as they deserve it, and soon, he told them that they didn't sound like themselves. After singing a reprise of "Mother Earth and Father Time," from a 1973 film version of Charlotte's Web, as the Exeron fighters fly to Heaven, he says goodbye in various languages, until suddenly, he sees a ladybug, which likely reminded him of the Exeron fighters. Edward realizes that even though they're all dead, he's grateful for the memories he has of all of them, including his friends, his brother, and the rebels, and his mood improves, knowing that there's hope for love as well and realizes that without their sacrifices, he would have never saved the Cartoon World from Rell, Bon Duke, Ken Anderson, or any of the Togenstein administration cabinet members and/or the Exeron Promotions staff members. Edward lets the ladybug fly away and smiles as the clouds part, revealing the beautiful forest below that the whole world will never again be decimated by Rell's rise, showing that the future will be bright. He smiles in happiness as he is being visited the ghosts of his friends, his family, his relatives and his comrades who have died throghout the show. Legacy Three weeks after the show ended, Mondo Media sells the Exeron Fighters franchise to ZDF Enterprises to look forward into less violent sequels and prequels. One year after the show ended, a YouTube personality, Julia Handschin (aka Jayhan) and German opera singer, Jonas Kaufmann, perform a very special song in tune of her song, Kibō, her original Samurai Jack song, with some music from Nearer, My God, To Thee, Ich Hatt Einen Kameraden, O God, Our Help in Ages Past, Taps, Il Silenzo, Going Home, Amazing Grace, The Prayer, May Bukas Pa, and Danny Boy, and with German lyrics, in which it was called Hoffnung. This decipts the parents of an Exeron fighter who were willing to meet them again in Heaven, and is placed in viola, violin, piano, shamisen, guitar, taiko, harp, bagpipes, oboe, flute, gong and shakuhachi. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:YouTube Series